FairyTailHighschool
by BlueColor579
Summary: A rich superstar and a student council President that rules over the school with an iron fist...who can find the love in that?


(I do not own fairy tail however I do own this story)

A pink-haired teen was getting woken up by a certain small blue feline.

"Meow" the small cat said as It pawed at the teen's blanket.

"Uhg come on happy let me sleep a little longer" pink-haired teen answered back at his little friend's attempt to get him up.

Then a loud ringing sound came from outside of the teen's room,"young master Natsu you have received a message from your father."

It was the butler with the bell that got Natsu up every morning."what did the message say?"Natsu asked still in his bed half-asleep.

"Is it okay if I enter the room young master?"the butler asked .the last time the butler asked if he could enter the room with a message from Natsu's father,Natsu had to spend the summer in an isolated island with everything but people and a way home.

"Yeah sure...come on in Frank."Natsu said and sat up in bed with happy laying on his lap.

Frank walked into the room and Natsu prepared for the bad news."so what's the news Frank?" Natsu asked.

"Well,the news is that your father has to go overseas for a meeting with the committee about the prices that an average costumer has to pay for the new games that will be coming out soon,so he won't be back for two months." Frank said.

"So he's going to be gone for two months?" Natsu asked not excited at a matter of fact he was kind of sad that his father was going away for two 's father,igneel is the happy owner of a gaming company in the city of Magnolia so he's always going on trips like this.

"I'm sorry young master I know how you don't like your father taking a leave from your life and I also know you're going to your new school today so what would you like to wear?"the butler is like Natsu's second father because Frank has been Natsu's butler ever since Igneel asked him to when Natsu was young.

"No it's fine Frank.i can get ready myself today."Natsu told Frank.

"Very well then young you are ready,the maids have made you breakfast and if you will,please let me drive you to school today young master."Frank said.

"Okay Frank you can drive me to school."Natsu left the room and Natsu got out of bed and put on a white long-sleeved button up shirt,a pair of black dress pants and his black shoes.

Natsu then walked out of his room and said hi and good morning to his butlers and maids as he was walking to his dining room but just as he got there his phone started ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey hot-head what's taking you so long?you get lost or somethin'?"

It was his best friend gray fullbuster.

"Not in your life ice princess!"

"Well get your butt out here school starts in an hour!"

"...an hour?AN HOUR GRAY!why do I need to get out there?"

"You need to get over here because you said you would give me a ride and it takes you 30 minutes to get here and its a 10 minute drive from here to the school."

"Fine then I'll go get you in 10 minutes but I'm eating first."

"Okay but don't eat slow,I have something I need to do at school..."

"Oh yeah?and what may that be?"

"It's none of your business but make sure you bring your guitar..."

"Well I think it is my business if you're telling me that!"

"Whatever just hurry okay?"

"Hahaha okay I'll be right there."

Natsu hung up then ate fast and ran out the door with his guitar and saw that Frank was waiting for him with the car car was A black Limo that (believe it or not) Natsu bought with his own only reason Natsu could afford the limo was because of his past...but Natsu put that behind him a long time ago so now what he does for a living is play his guitar and sing...yup that's right...Natsu Dragneel is a...superstar.

"You didn't have to wait for me Frank."Natsu said as he got in the car.

"Yes I did have to wait young master for it is my job."Frank replied.

"Okay ! How many times have I told you not to call me that! Please! Call me Natsu."Natsu said.

"No thank you.I mean no disrespect but I would prefer to call you young master."Frank said with a smile.

"Okay then Frank whatever you say..."Natsu said also smiling.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!We have to go pick up gray I said I would give him a ride today!"Natsu said.

{30 minutes later}

"I can't believe that you almost forgot about me!"Gray said in the car except he wasn't really mad because Natsu 'made up for it' by not forgetting his guitar.

"Hey!Don't blame me I have better things to do than pick you up for school!"Natsu said with his goofy grin.

"What?like getting ready for school?"Gray said returning the grin except not goofy.

"Whatever what do you need me and my guitar for anyway?"Natsu asked.

"I need you to...play one of the songs from your album."Gray mumbled that last part but Natsu heard perfectly.

"Well why didn't you just ask?"Natsu half yelled loved playing his guitar and singing.

"I don't know.I guess I forgot you loved doing that."Gray said.

"So who's the lucky lady?"Natsu asked.

"How do you know it's for a girl?"Gray asked.

"Because who else?You know...unless you want me to sing to your girlfriend..."Natsu said about to bust out laughing.

"Actually... It is for my girlfriend."Gray said smirking.

"Wh-what!?NO WAY YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME!"Natsu said in disbelief.

"Well you better believe it Natsu 'cause it's true!"Gray smirk not leaving his face.

"Okay fine...but what's her name?"Natsu asked.

"Her name is Juvia Loxarr and I told her I knew you and that I could get you to play a song for her."Gray said.

"Okay I see...what do I get in return?"Natsu asked with his best poker face (which was actually pretty good)

"Huh?"Gray said in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHA!I was just kidding i'll do it."Natsu said with his goofy grin.

{10 minutes later}

"Finally we're here!Come on you're new I'll show you around a bit then I'll introduce you to ?"Gray said.

"Yeah let's go!"Natsu said.

"Wait!Young master at what time shall I pick you up?"Frank asked.

"I don't know but I'll call you okay?"Natsu said.

"Very well then have a good day Natsu and Gray."Frank said with a smile then got back in the car and drove back to the mansion.

"Okay the way ice princess"Natsu said smiling.

Gray hit Natsu in the head and told him to follow first thing Gray and Natsu saw when they entered the school was a bunch of guys whispering and a bunch of girls pointing at Natsu and when Natsu looked at them they blushed and looked showed Natsu where all the basic stuff was like the bathroom, the principal's office,the student council room,the classrooms,and the auditorium.

When they were done Gray brought Natsu back to the auditorium and told him to wait there for a moment and Natsu minutes later Gray walked back into the auditorium with a girl most likely his girlfriend but what surprised Natsu was that 2 other girls showed the girls saw Natsu they all blushed and looked Gray's girlfriend.

"Natsu this is my girlfriend juvia and these are her meet Cana and Lucy."Gray said pointing to each girl.

"Hello Juvia,Cana,and Lucy! It's nice to meet you girls!"Natsu said with a smile which caused the girls to bush even more.

They all said hi walked up to Cana and shook her hand then he shook Lucy's hand then he tried to shake Juvia's hand but Gray pushed him back and said "weren't you gonna sing a song then go get your schedule?"

"Okay which song do you girls want?"Natsu asked them with a smile.

The girls huddled together and talked in whisper voices and then they finally decided.

"We chose the song...blank sheets of hearts."Juvia said blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Whatever you girls say"Natsu said still smiling.

Natsu took his guitar out of the case and tuned the strings then he started the song.

"Hidden in the crevices ...that's where our hearts are kept

And they're afraid to leave the little hole

The place where they first met..."

(Meanwhile)

A certain red-head aka the student council President just finished with one of her meetings.

She wanted to take a quicker path to her classroom so she decided to go past the auditorium instead of the front office.

"I really need to get to class before it starts that way I can have a conversation with the teacher about homework and the students grades."The President said to she made her way to the classroom she heard a noise,it was a guitar and as far as she knew there was no student in the school of FairyTailHighschool that had a guitar so she went to check it she got to the auditorium she heard that it wasn't just a guitar it was also a voice and a very good voice at that.

She stood outside the doors to the auditorium and just listened to the she heard the final words she decided she would tell the person to get to class and give him a piece of her she realized that she couldn't move and that she was blushing like she could finally move her legs she walked into the auditorium and saw that there was only a boy with pink hair and he was putting up a guitar.

The pink-haired boy looked up and saw he smiled and said "Hi! I'm Natsu! What's your name?"

(Last line of the song)

"Blank sheets of hearts..."Natsu sang.

"Wow!That was even better in person!"Cana she realized what she had just said and blushed a dark shade of red.

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!"Natsu said.

"Well,we need to get going Natsu class is going to start soon so you'd better hurry and get your schedule alright? Bye."Gray said with a four of them left through the side and left Natsu course the girls were all blushing when they passed by Natsu.

Natsu was putting up his guitar when he heard footsteps. Natsu looked up to see a red-head girl except her face was almost as red as her scarlet red hair."Hi! I'm Natsu! What's your name?"Natsu asked with a smile on his saying this made her stop blushing immediately and she said "My name is Erza Scarlet and I am the student council I ask,What are you doing here? I've never seen you before?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah! I'm new here and I was just playing a song for some people that I know."Natsu said with that goofy smile of his.

"You're new huh? Okay follow me then"Erza said.

"Where are we going?"Natsu asked after he finished putting his guitar up.

"The principal's else?"Erza said.

"I don't need your help Erza I know where it is."Natsu said as he picked up his guitar.

"I was not aware that you knew but just to make sure you don't run off I will escort you there anyway"Erza said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay then,lead the way Erza."Natsu said.

Erza didn't expect for him to give in so easily so that took her by smirk faded into a smile until Natsu said "what? Is there something on me?"

The next few minutes were awkward silence and nothing more until Natsu said "why are you like that?"

"Like what?"Erza asked.

"Quiet..."Natsu said.

"What do you mean by quiet?"Erza asked.

"I mean like...you seem like a quiet person and you look like you want to get to talk and become friends with everyone you meet...except you don't do 's that?"Natsu asked.

"Wow...you really can read people like a book cant you?"Erza said.

"I guess its just a talent I have."Natsu said with a grin.

"You want to know why I space people out huh?"Erza asked.

"Yeah I kind of would like to know...you know,if its fine by you that is..."Natsu said.

"Yeah its fine but hmmm where to start...oh I know! I'll start at the day I met him...the man that ruined my life..."Erza said.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
